tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunsummer7's Camp 2
Sign Ups Closed Be up to Three campers See the first to get caught up!Sunsummer7's Camp Alejandro-Drama786 Harold-Brandon1998 Owen-Sunsummer7 Heather-Sunsummer7 Cody-Drama786 Duncan-Drama786 LeShawna-Sunsummer7 Justin- TDAFan99 Ezekiel- TDAFan99 Izzy-Brandon1998 Bridgette- Reddude Geoff-Brandon1998 Teams Screaming Gaffers Alejandro Heather Duncan LeShawna Ezekiel Justin Killer Grips Geoff Bridgette Izzy Cody Owen Harold Elimination Table Contestent| Place| Episode Statistics| Pre Chat Chris:Season 2!Introducing,Returning competeter,Alejandro! Alejandro:I'm Back! *pulls Shirt Off Alejandro:Touch my abs Heather! Chris:Here she comes!Heather! Heather:I will!*touches Alejandros Abs* Alejandro(CONF):If i win,i'll split the Money with Everyone,10,000 Dollars Each,And Me and Heather have the rest. Ezekiel: Yo da Zeke in da house Chris:New contestent,Ezekiel!A home-schooled guy,that is new! Ezekiel: Yo playas Alejandro:Hello Ezekial.My Name's Alejandro. Ezekiel: Uh hi *is creeped out* Ezekiel (CONF): How does he know my name Alejandro:I Can hear you Ezekial! Chris:Time for some more Season 1 Favorites,Cody and Duncan! Bridgette:*arrives* Hi everyone. I'm new to this game :) Chris:Welcome Bridgette!I hear you have won 5 medals in olympic surfing! Bridgette:It was seven but cool. :) Heather:(to Bridgette)Watch it with Chris.He may seem nice,but he wont be what you expect! Bridgette:thanks for the pointer uh.......... What's your name? Heather:My name is Heather.Nice to meet you! Bridgette:Nice to meet you heather! I can tell we'll be great friends. :) Heather:Me Too! Chris:Also a returner,Harold! Harold: Hi, it's nice to see everyone! Harold: Hello Bridgette Chris:And new girl,Izzy!Most wanted on the RCMP! Izzy: Hi! And I'm pretty sure it's second most wanted Chris:Ok.Also,The last new competitor is Geoff!The party dude! Geoff: Five parties this week, a new record Geoff: Hey Chris McLean Chris:You are about to have the party of your lifetime! Geoff: Cool, when will the first episode start? Chris:Untill everyone arrives.So for now,you can just hang with the competeters! Chris:Next is Owen!Returning from Season 1! Owen:Chris!*hugs Chris tight*WOOHOO! Chris:Okay Then. Izzy: (CONF) Hehe great show! Except I'm competing in it Harold: (CONF) I wonder if Chris would like to know what mad skills that I have got Owen:Hi guys! LeShawna:Hey ya'll LeShawna is back! Chris:LeShawna!Shes returning! LeShawna:Hey guys! Owen:Hey! Heather:Bridgette,Want me to introduce you to the contestents? Heather:Alejandro?Can I ask you something? Brdiegtte: Thats ok, heather... Alejandro:What Heather? Heather:Want to form an alliance.Me and you!Far in the game.What do you say? Alejandro:Sure.Anything for you Duncan:Let ME Join the Alliance Heather:Alejandro,What do you think? Alejandro:Sure. Duncan:Cool. Heather:So whos the Alliance Leader? Alejandro:ME. Heather:Who should we vote off? Alejandro:Justin Duncan:Justin Heather:Ok! Challenge 1 Chris:Todays challenge is an ALIEN MOVIE CHALLENGE!Chef will be the role of Mama Alien! Chef:*groans* Chris:And the last one left for each team will be the team captain!GO! Contestents:*run into studio* Alejandro:So what's the challange Chris? Chris:I just explained it!Try not to get shot.Okay Chef:*runs to shoot the campers in studio* Alejandro:*Pushes Justin Toward Chef* Bridgette: *walks quietly*...... Chef:*shoots Justin then sees Bridgette*Hello DarlarlingHeh! Heh! Alejandro:See Ya Later Bridgette! Bridgette:*charges at chef, pushes him dowbn, and runs away screaming* ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alejandro:Heather,Duncan,Bridgette,I know a way out of the studio. Heather:What is it? Chris:Don't mean to disrup but you cant leave the studio untill one person on the team is left! Chef:*is about to shoot Heather*Goodbye Heather! Alejandro:*Gets Heather and Heather,Alejandro,Duncan,Bridgette,And Ezekial Leave the Studio.* Chef:*chases them and shoots Ezekiel* *Alejandro,Heather,Duncan,And Bridgette Exit Studio* Chef:*shoots Duncan*Thats for the attitude! Alejandro:When do we win chris?We're already out of the studio! Chris:I told you to stay in the studio! Alejandro:NO!Let's get back in. Owen:To the boiler room!*puts Harold and Cody on back* Alejandro:To the boiler room!*Grabs Heather,Duncan,And Bridgette.* Ezekiel (CONF): Chef is such a hoser Harold: Thanks Owen, you want to be in an alliance with Izzy and Geoff Izzy: Hey Owen, wanna be friends? Geoff: *Is hiding behind boiler room door* Owen:YES!Izzy.Can I call you E-Scope? Izzy: Sure. We're in an alliance Harold: With me and Geoff Geoff: (CONF) Woohoo, an alliance Owen:Final Four is our goal right? Harold: Yeh! But you are on a different team Owen:Actully we are.So who do we vote for if we lose? Harold: Bridgette or Cody